Only you
by shadowking83917
Summary: See our heroes continue their daily lives but this it is a Chrono x Luna along with Shion x Am story and I will be in it but lets see if the two loce birds can make their relationship survive or will it be destroyed. Any way enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: 12 noon Card Capital 2 a few months after stride gate

Chrono and his friends are enjoying some cardfights and until someone texted Chrono something.

'Hey Chrono can you meet me at the entrance downstairs at cardcapital please I want to talk to you about something meet you there at 12:30 pm thanks.'

Luna

A few minutes passed and Chrono met Luna downstairs when going down he was blushing for he had a large crush on Luna he wished that he can have another passionate fight again.

"Hey Luna what did you wanna talk about (Said while slightly blushing)"

"Hey Chrono, I have a confession to make (Said while blushing heavily 'What I can't give her a crush on the guy too and FYI Its Love at first sight')

"I have a confession too Luna I..."

"I LOVE YOU CHRONO SHINDOU (Said while heavily blushing)"

"I... Love you too Luna thats what I wanted to say. And that I will love love you no matter what, its only you"

After that they shared a passionate kiss and they were unaware that they were being stalked by a crazy Luna fan. His name was 'Tokimi Anesta'

"How could that little...!"(Said with a clutched fist)

He said with pure jealousy and it was like when the Am fans were angry when she confesed to Shion (And yes that's what I want deal with it) and after Chrono and Luna's kiss they decided to go and have their first date tomorrow evening after that Am called to say that they have work to do Chrono understood and waved good bye and went back to Card Capital 2 where in Tokoha said who was that and he told her everything and was happy for him. And then a portal opened and Chrono's Chrono Dran G card started to float and opened a vanguard circle and revealed the zodiac time beast himself Chrono Dran G! (Were you ghys suprised?)

"Dran!... (Chrono said so happy and laughing while hugging Dran) What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be with yiu till tthe end of the week isn't that great !"

"Yeah Dran!"said Tokoha

A few moments past until trinity dragon came in and said

"WHO AND WHAT IS THAT!" They said in shock and then Chrono answered

"This is Chrono Dran G one of the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts"Chrono answered their question

And after that they fought for 1 more time cause Chrono had to go home. A few moments later Chrono and Dran got home and greeted and saw Mikuru.

"Hi Mikuru, I have someone to introduce to you. This is Chrono Dran G you can call him Dran"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Chrono has a date today and there is a suprise character that will be here for the entire story why? cause thats what I want its my story.

"Morning Mikuru, by the way I have a date later"

"What!? Chrono I am so happy for you who is she?"

"She is the famous idol Luna Yumizuki"

"Good morning !"

"Morning Dran like some Breakfast"

"Yes thank you Ms. Mikuru"

"Your welcome and please just call, me Mikuru"

Lets check on Luna. By the way she lives in a apartment with Am.

"Morning Am woukd like some breakfast?"

"Sure thanks luna.(Luna was making a forcefull smile)"

"Okay what's wrong Luna?"

"You see... I have a date with Chrono later this evening I need some dating advice do you mind?"

"Okay, lets do this thing after breakfast"

"Thank you!"

A few moments later. Chrono and Dran went to get tickets to an amusement park until someone familiar showed up.

"Hey Shion, Am on a date I see"

"Yeah Chrono and... Chrono Dran?"

"Shion, Chrono someone please explain?"

"Vacation for a week so is someone else and she is coming up behind you and fast... You might want to duck.. now"

As they ducked they saw...

"Melem!"

"Hey Chrono Dran how are you cutie"

She said before hugging him and to clarify she's Dran CARETAKER nothung oficial

"Chronojet G told me to take care of you before you wreck something but Chrono's here so nothing to worry about bye"

Said Melem until she took of in a purple Vanguard circle and disappered

"Well I better get some tickets bye guys"


End file.
